


家

by Charlotte_K



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, GB, Modern Era, Pegging, 年下, 强强, 暗恋, 第四爱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_K/pseuds/Charlotte_K
Summary: 毕业三年后的一个雨夜，顾妤在街头捡到了李子安。
Relationships: 顾妤×李子安





	1. 番外 冷战（一）

**Author's Note:**

> 一开始其实只是想到了一个有关开车的脑洞，但是构思的时候觉得人设很好，很适合写一本完整的文，于是决定开个坑。
> 
> 第一次写怕毁文，而且现阶段没有时间写，所以暂且先把脑洞当番外放出来，正文之后再填。不用等，可能要挺久的，大家随缘追吧。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前因

顾妤已经半个月没和他说话了。

李子安感到头疼，自己不过是一时头昏，不小心说错了话，没想到她竟能生气那么久。

这半个月来，顾妤始终冷着张脸，一言不发，教人看了发怵，唯一能听到她声音的机会，只有下属打来的电话。

可即使是那样，那语气也不善极了，像是在对李子安说：看，我生气了，很生气——而这一切都是他的错。使得李子安不禁对那些被波及的员工生出一丝愧疚。

他也不是没有道过歉，可一开口，顾妤扭头就回了卧室——虽然那卧室是他们两人的。于是李子安跟着进了房间，看着自顾自在电脑前打着字的顾妤，欲言又止，不知道再说什么好。

要是自己再开口，顾妤今晚大概就不会在卧室睡了。

更尴尬的是晚上，两人背对背躺在床上，“相背无言”。李子安怎么也睡不着，他想起平时这个时候，他们一般在做别的事情。

这么一吵，生物钟都提前了……

睡不着啊！！！

更何况，他好歹也算是个年轻气盛的……当着顾妤DIY这事儿他脸皮再厚也干不出来，要是这个时候搬去客房——李子安估计自己这辈子也别想和她说上一句话了。

憋了半个多月，李子安扛不住了。

他的脑子里出现了一个绝佳的馊主意。

“要道歉。只能这样了吗……”

……草。

李子安哭笑不得，他想，自己一定是疯了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 每章篇幅都不大一样，觉得适合断章的地方就会断，如果写得短的话更新就会快一点，反之就慢一点，嗯。  
> 微博：-Charlotte_K-  
> 爱发电：Charlotte_K


	2. 番外 冷战（二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对我做什么都可以

顾妤推开家门时，差点被眼前的香艳场景激得喷出鼻血来。

她感觉自己的某个并不存在的器官勃起了。

眼前的李子安赤身裸体地坐在玄关的地板上，双手后撑，两腿大张，体内的粉色按摩棒正发出嗡嗡的声响。强烈的刺激让他阴茎高挺，一抖一抖地渗出透明的液体。

李子安还是高估了自己，顾妤推开门的一瞬间，他脑子嗡地一声，差点爬起来逃跑。

他用尽了所有意志力才让自己保持住原来的姿势。

顾妤同样也不好受，她深吸一口气，尽量让自己的语气听上去冷淡一些。

“李子安，怎么，你现在想让我操你了？”

“半个月没碰你，发骚了？”

……

李子安的耳朵肉眼可见地变红了，红得像要滴出血来。

他咬着嘴唇，想要开口。

“我……”

“说话时要看着别人，知道吗？”

顾妤好整以暇地打断了他，她已经整理好了心情，正思索着如何好好利用这个难得的机会。

李子安磨磨蹭蹭地抬起头，撞上了顾妤的视线——那眼里没有一丝情动的迹象。他感到更加羞耻了，身前的人衣冠整齐、云淡风轻，而他却摆出了一副求欢的姿势……

这样鲜明的对比使画面变得更加淫靡。

他说不出口。支吾了半天，竟不敢再看顾妤一眼。

门外的风吹进来，李子安的下身感受到一丝凉意。

“门，门没关……”

可面前的人就好像完全没听见一样，继续好整以暇地看着他。

他更加急了，整个人像熟了一样，红透了。

“先关门……外面，看得到……”

楼道里响起了脚步声。

“我错了，把门关上好不好……”

脚步声越来越近。

“有人……有人来了啊……！”

哒。哒。

“求你了……”

哒。哒。哒。

……李子安急得快哭出来了，他害怕他这样淫荡的样子被别人看到，却也不敢起身——顾妤已经用她的视线将他牢牢地钉在了地上。

脚步声越来越近，他甚至怀疑那人下一步就要走到门口。

他终于崩溃地大喊：“对不起我不该说那种话，今晚你对我做什么都可以！！！”

“砰！”

“这可是你说的。”

……

李子安感觉自己似乎被下了套。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 路人：？啥玩意。


	3. 番外 冷战（三）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “很香的肉”

李子安看着顾妤把外套挂到衣架上，不紧不慢地换了拖鞋，就像之前每一个下班回家的夜晚。

若无其事得仿佛没有他的存在。

他不安地撑了撑身子，不知眼前的人在盘算着什么。

终于，那人走到他身前，缓缓蹲下，注意着他的眼睛，道：

“做什么都可以，是吧？”

李子安看着那双眼睛，鬼使神差地点了点头。

顾妤终于笑了

-笑得非常灿烂。

他心中警铃大作，感觉自己小命不保。

下一秒，顾妤的行动就印证了他的预感，她找到按摩棒的档位，一下推到了底。

“唔！……”

李子安闷哼一声，腰下意识地挺起，前端瞬间滴滴答答地冒出了更多透明的液体。

“哈啊……别……”

顾妤笑着拨了拨那拨那高扬的性器。

“怎么把自己玩成这样啊，李子安？”

“我……啊……哈啊啊啊……”

李子安被高频的震动刺激得说不出话来，只能大口大口地喘着气。

“好了，我去洗澡，你回卧室等我。我回来之前不许把档位调低，不许射，听到了吗。”

李子安绝望地想，如果有时光机的话，他一定要把想出这种办法的傻逼捶死。

同归于尽也可以。

……

顾妤回到卧室时，看到了正哭着堵住自己马眼的子安同学。

按摩棒仍抵制在他的前列腺上，猛烈地震动着，下身的床单已经湿透，暗示着之前发生的事。

李子安看到这一切的罪魁魁祸首，抽着气骂道：“你个王八蛋！我都……呜嗯……你tm，还不快点，过来……！”

顾妤这次终于没有戏弄他，她爬上床，把按摩棒的频率调到了最低，然后安慰似的，吻了吻他的眼角。

“我们子安哥哥这么乖呀。”

她轻轻憋开了李子安堵在马眼上的手，几滴浓稠的精液缓缓溢了出来。他刚刚憋了太久，现在又没了之前那样强烈的刺激，愣是没射出来。

性器涨到了极致，却无法释放。

李子安有些急，双手向硬挺的鸡巴攀去，却被顾妤挡开。

“你……”

“待着。”

她打开柜子，拿出一个黑色的大盒子-按摩棒就是在那里拿的。

李子安顿感不妙。

他看到顾妤穿上了那件穿裤子，然后拿出了一根红色的带子。带子被捆到了涨红的阴茎上，绑成一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

“道歉还是要有道歉的样子，太轻松了可不行。今天只能靠后面射哦，子安哥哥。”

他往日一直想让顾妤叫这么一声，可怎么也行不通......没想到却是在自己被玩成这种样子时时实现了。 

顾妤一把将按摩棒抽出，李子安不禁一抖，润滑剂混着男人的肠液滴滴答答地流下，在床单上形成一个小洼。

男人的后穴被扩张得很充分，顾妤很轻易地就将身下的假阳具插了进去，九浅一深地顶弄起来。房间里响起啪啪的水声。

“嗯……嗯啊……等一下……”

“啊啊啊啊！……顾妤……可以解开了……唔嗯！”

顾妤看着正搂着自己的脖子，沉溺在无边快感中的李子安，情动不已，一下吻了上去，把男人所有的呻吟都堵在啧啧的水声里。

“唔嗯……嗯哈啊啊啊啊……哈啊……”

李子安忘记了换气，一吻结束，他喘息着，贪婪地索求着氧气。

殷红的舌头撩拨得顾妤心痒，她将男人翻过身，死死按在床上，更加大开大合地操干起来。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！……慢，慢点……嗯啊……太快了……顾妤！……唔嗯嗯嗯！……哈啊啊啊啊……”

李子安意乱情迷地叫喊着，这样的姿势让他被死死锁住，无处可逃，硬得快要爆炸的性器一下下摩擦着床单，留下淫靡的痕迹。体内的抽插着的假阳具几乎每个下都都顶到了最深处，结结实实地撞在他的敏感点上，他感到大脑一片空白，唯有最原始的欲望在体内横冲直撞。

可他的鸡巴早已被女人捆住，快感如潮水般一波一波上涌，却无法达到顶端，李子安终于又哭了出来，这一次，他几乎是哀求着对顾妤说：“呜呜呜呜……哈啊啊……不要了，不要了……顾，顾妤……让我射吧……我求你了……”

她解下那根早已被淫液浸透的红色丝带，朱唇轻附在他耳边：“好啊，让你射。”

……李子安心想我信你个鬼。

解下束缚后女人反倒开始不紧不慢，刻意避开了敏感点，惹得他扭着腰去迎。他全然忘记了羞耻心，不管不顾地抬起屁股，只想让那根粗棒进得深一些。可顾妤却坏心眼地向后退，不让他得逞。

“不是不要了吗，怎么还扭上了？”

“没有狠狠操你的骚点，不高兴啦？”

“到底要不要，嗯？”

……草。

“要啊！！你tm行不行啊！！！”

李子安用尽最后的力气大喊。

然而下一秒他就后悔了。

女人立刻开始大操大干起来，甚至比之前还要凶猛，假阳每一下都狠狠地戳在前列腺上，将他瞬间推上云端。

李子安没坚持几下便抖着腰射了出来，他的阴茎因为女人大幅度的操干不断上下甩动，乳白色的精液一股一股往外冒，在身下画出一片斑驳。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！……啊啊啊啊……不……哈啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！不行了……嗯啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！……”

男人终于释放出来，虚脱着正要滑下，却立马被身后的人捞起。他的腰身被禁锢在顾妤的双手里，全身只有屁股离开了床面。

女人全然不管他刚刚泄过过，仍不知疲倦地地着腰，鞭笞着早已发了河的骚穴。李子安再喊不出声来，嘴里只剩下难以自持的呻吟。

他感觉着身后狂风暴雨的侵袭，连求饶的力气都不剩，任由女人又一次把他操上了高潮。

反反复复，不知过了几次，直到李子安被操得再也射不出来时，顾妤才停了下来。

她看着身下被折腾得一塌糊涂的人，高兴地吻了吻他微张的嘴唇。

“禽兽……”

女人嘿嘿一笑，又深深地吻了上去。

谢谢款待，我的。

李子安。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 爆肝两千字，耶。


End file.
